Fifty Shades of Relief
by JeiWoods
Summary: I loved writing fifty shades concluded for you guys so i did it again! This story is totally separate from fifty shades concluded and if you haven't already read that one what are you waiting for! Enjoy! Christian Teddy and Ana have made a happy life for themselves. Grey Publishing has taken off and Ted's on his way to ivy league when disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

"Christian." I started. "I really do not to do this."

"Just get dressed Ana. It won't be that bad. It's just us."

Mia and Kate have planned me a surprise birthday party. I could tell the two of them were up to something when they canceled our weekly Wednesday lunch date for two months straight. I couldn't get it out of Christian but I got Ethan to spill with minimal effort. He made me promise not to tell Mia he ruined the surprise. I know just as well as him that she'd all but castrate him.

"Do I really have to? Can't I call in sick or something?" I really hate surprises.

"Anastasia Grey, your best friend and sister have gone through a lot of trouble for you. You're going if I have to drag you there in that night gown." His words were playful.

"But Christian," I wine.

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm going to check on my son and I can't hear you."

I had half a mind to just sit naked. I know he won't drag me anywhere naked, except maybe to bed. But I know he's right. Kate and Mia drove themselves crazy with this, and even crazier to keep it a secret. So I dragged myself into the closet and threw on the first dress I touched and just added black shoes. And I took my time about it. I ended up in a knee length royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. Not to dressy.

"Mom." I hear Teddy at the door. I turn around and he's in a nice shirt with the top button undone and slacks. God he looks like his father. "Dad's downstairs complaining about being late. Are you ready?"

"I suppose so. Teddy I don't,"

"I know you don't want to go to the party but you have to grin and bear it. It's not like you're old. You're only forty."

"Only?! Easy for you to say at eighteen."

"Whatever. Oh happy birthday by the way." He produced a long silver box from his pocket.

"Teddy you didn't have to get me anything." I take the box from him and look up at him. He hit an insane growth spurt at sixteen and towers over me now. Christian's still taller than him but the doctors say he isn't finished growing. I notice he hasn't shaved. The stubble suits him.

"Well you're getting up there so I figured I'd buy you something before you kick the bucket." She shrugged.

"You're a little shit you know that?" Christian has never understood the relationship I have with Ted. He's always telling saying "You're his mother not his friend Anastasia." I parent Ted enough but I figure with Mr. Manic Obsessive as a father he deserves to let off a little sometimes.

"Love you too." He smiled and I opened the box. It was a silver charm bracelet with his birthstone, my birthstone, an A, a T, a mother holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, and a baby boy holding a rattle. It's beautiful. "I figured since you only have me and I'm going off to college soon, I should get you something that represents us." Me and Christian had agreed that we'd never tell Teddy about me miscarrying Phoebe all those years ago but like most things it came out and I could tell it hit him kind of hard. He asked all types of questions about her, some we couldn't answer.

"I love it. Did you pick this out yourself?"

"I picked the bracelet and the charms but the birthstones were Dana's idea."

"I knew I liked her." Teds most recent girlfriend is perfect. She's polite and personable and smart and almost too pretty to be real. I love her and Christian loves her, she fits in with the family, now we just need Ted to not screw it up. "I really do love this Teddy. Thank you. Can you put it on for me?" He does and I throw my arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you sweet boy."

He hugs me back. "I'll miss you too Mom." As if on cue Christian walk in.

"I knew you two were up to something. What's going on?"

"Look at my birthday present." I shake my wrist in his face. "You should really take notes from your son here."

My teasing doesn't faze him. He knows he gives great gifts, he always has, a little over the top but always well thought out.

"That is all wonderful but we're late. Let's go."

In the car on the way to the house I was a bit nervous. It may have had something to do with the fact that neither one of my parents had called me for my birthday yet. I know they're getting older but I don't think they're senile just yet.

"Is Dana coming?" Christian's question to Ted interrupted my thoughts.

"She's already there."

"How punctual of her?" I know that was a shot directed to me.

"It's my party; I'll be late if I want to." I mumbled and we'd arrived.

"Can you at least pretend to be surprised for Mia's sake." Christian all put got on his knees and begged.

"Of course. Elliot's life depends on it."

We walked into the house and it was dark. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is everyone? I thought we we're all going out to eat." I said loud enough for them to hear me.

I walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on and people popped out from behind the island the breakfast bar and the couch in the attached living room and they all yelled "Surprise!"

I actually was surprised by the amount of people that were here. People from my job and Christian's job plus the regulars. Taylor Mrs. Jones, Sophie, Kate, her twin sons James and Jeremy, Ethan, Mia, her daughter Hayley, Elliot, Grace and Carrick.

"Mia I know this was you! I told you I didn't want a party! You said you wouldn't." I feigned surprise but the distain wasn't acting at all.

"Yeah and Hitler said he wouldn't invade Poland but we all know how that ended."

"Hey Annie." A voice from behind me drew my attention away from the sea of people looking at me expectantly.

"Dad!" I ran to him and almost knocked him over. "Is this why you didn't call me?" He smiled and it clicked. "Then where-"

"I'm here too Ana." My mom and Jose walk out of the shadows behind my father.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" My mom hasn't visited since Teddy was born but Christian sent her a computer so she could skype with us and the new, at the time, baby. And Jose finally found the girl for him; another photographer named Julia. They moved to Colorado a few years ago and he's been so busy working he hasn't been back.

"Happy birthday Ana." Jose whispered in my ear.

"I can't believe you guys are here. How did-"

"Mia wouldn't take no for an answer. That woman is a force to be reckoned with." My mom said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia walked out of the dining room. "Dinner is ready everyone!" She's bouncing. Never knew pot roast so exciting.

We all sit down and Teddy stands up. "I'd like to make a toast in the honor of my superhero of a mother. For along as I can remember you've been the back bone of this entire family. Every time Aunt Mia has some crazy plan or I needed supplies for a school project due the next day, you came to the rescue. She's a super business tycoon and a soccer mom rolled into one. You've managed to take over the publishing of the western seaboard and get me to every soccer, hockey and lacrosse game and all sans minivan. Over the years we've had tons of 'don't tell your father' moments and they're secrets I hold dear to my heart and will take to my grave. I will truly miss you screaming at me to get up so I won't be late for school when I'm at Oxford next year. To the best mother a kid could ask for, happy birthday."

Christian's eyes went to me instantly and I knew that it was in regards to the "Oxford next year" bit but I ignored. Ted came to me when he got accepted but was hesitant when to talk to Christian about it, knowing he'd throw a fit about him living in England. I assured him if that's where he decided he wanted to go, that I'd make it happen.

Everyone made toasts after him and I mean EVERYONE. It was a full forty five minutes before we actually got to eat. As the night went on people got drunker and left one by one and after it was all said and done it wasn't that bad; until we got home.

I was lying in bed sending emails when Christian came from the bathroom and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked without looking up from my computer.

"Birthday kisses for the birthday girl. And this."

I looked up and he was holding a gift bag. "Christian you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah well I did. Happy Birthday." He handed me the gift bag and there were several boxed and wrapped gifts.

I take the biggest one from the bottom and unwrap it. It's a collage picture frame with pictures from our wedding, our honey moon, the day we brought Teddy home from the hospital, his first birthday, and random moments over the past two decades. I run my hand over the glass where Ted's two year old smiling face is and a tear falls. "Christian I-"

"Don't you like it?" His voice is panicked and confused.

"No I love it. Of course I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I hope like hell he just writes it off as happy tears because this is a conversation I really do not want to have. The rest of the boxes were jewelry mostly and one plane ticket, but with his name on it not mine. Japan? He's going to Japan.

"You're going to Japan?" I ask not really sure why he put the ticket in my gift bag opposed to just telling me he's going.

"Yes." He looks like he's being cautious.

"When?"

"Next week."

"Oh okay. Well have fun make good choices and bring me back a geisha." What's wrong with him?

"I'm going for a month and half."

WHAT?! "Hold it, back it up and park it. You're going all the way to Japan for six weeks?!"

"Ana-" He speaking like he's trying to calm a wild animal. "It's just across the Pacific. I have to go. Roz just adopted a child and can't be away for that long and no one else can do it."

"What the fuck is so important and life threatening at Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporated that you need to spend six weeks with the Orientals! Christian-"

"Ana, we need this deal. This quarter has been the worst since I started this company and if the Japanese don't sell we will be two shakes of a lamb's tail from going under. I'm talking bankruptcy for over 50,000 people. Sure we'd be able to recover and in less than six months we'd be back on top but a lot of people would be out a job and up shits creek. I will not do that to my employees so I have to fly half way across the world and kiss major ass to prevent that from happening."

He's right. I hate when he's right. But no he's MINE. I have two rings, a piece of paper and a child that all say that he's mine. "Christian, I'm going to be really selfish and say I really don't give a damn about John Dick and James. You are not going to Japan for six weeks. If I told you I was going to Japan for six weeks you would bound and gag me and put me in a closet."

"That's different."  
"Oh really?!" I was screaming now. I can't remember the last time I lost my temper like this. "Enlighten me Christian. Fucking tell me how this is any different? Because you have a different set of rules than me?" He was looking at me as to say "obviously". "Because you can just develop this sporadic case of wanderlust and if I go out for a drink with my best friend without your permission it's like I've committed a federal offense."

"Are you really bringing that up? That was years ago and I've apologized for that."

"Yes I'm fucking bringing it up because it's not fair that you don't have live without me but I have to live without you." As soon as the words we're out of my mouth I wished I could put them back in. I did not plan on revealing all of that.

His eye's instantly softened. "Ana, I'm going to miss you too. It's not like I'm going on vacation. Whenever I go away I always miss you. When I go to Japan, it's not like I have an Ana with me and you're just missing a Christian."

"But you always go away. I never go anywhere without you. Christian I- I can't. I need you. And you-"

"Ana, do you think that leaving you is easy for me? Even going to work in the morning is a chore. Knowing that for eight hours you'll be off running the world and not with me is difficult. I don't want to be away from you anymore than you want me to. It's just something I have to do."

I know he's right. "I know you're right. I just, I'm going to miss you."

Before he could answer my phone went off. It was a text from Teddy. He'd texted me "Funny how? Like I amuse you?" It's a quote from his favorite movie, Good Fellas, and our code for "meet me in my closet", our meeting place.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up?" Teddy is leaning against the wall in his closet.

"What did he say?" He looks nervous.

"About Oxford? Nothing yet."

"Then what we're you guys arguing about then?" He doesn't look the slightest bit worried. He knows there's not a chance in Hell we'd ever get a divorce.

"He's going to Japan for six weeks." I huffed.

Teddy whistled. "It's really hard for you huh? When Dad goes away?"

"He's my Prince Charming Ted. My happily ever after."

"You guys are really weird you know? I mean I think it's totally cool if you want to spend every second together, be my guest, but most married people can't wait to get away from each other. Like Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. I mean, I'm sure they love each other well enough but when she went on that week long spa retreat Uncle Elliot was more excited than she was."

"Yeah I guess. We've never been good at normal." Just thinking about him leaving was painful.

"Come on chap. Turn that frown upside down. It's still technically your birthday." I fake a huge smile and he laughs.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I want to see my husband before he disappears.

"No um actually I wanted to ask you something kind of weird." He scratched his wrist the way he always does when he's nervous.

"What is it?" When he was little and concentrating on something or didn't understand something he'd get this wrinkle on his forehead and he still does to this day.

"How come you and dad never had any more kids? You know after Phoebe." I went rigid; it's like he knew I thought about this earlier; when Christian gave me the picture. When I didn't answer right away he continued, "It's just that I was thinking about it earlier when I gave you your gift and I said you only have me. I don't understand why you didn't try again."

"It's just- With Phoebe- I was far along so I still had to deliver. You were too young to remember but after we lost Phoebe I was- I was a wreck. I didn't want to do anything, go anywhere, or see anyone. It wasn't quite depression but more like being intensely bummed out for six months. After that was all over and I was okay again we talked about it for a while but I just couldn't stand the possibility of that happening again. I couldn't go through that pain again so I got my tubes tied. It still feels like we're always one short. Sometimes when I look at pictures, I make up stories. I just say, Phoebe had a soccer game or she had a big test to study for so she couldn't come with us and that's why she's not in the picture. Not having her- It never really got easier I just learned how to deal with it." I didn't realize I was crying until he reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Besides, I had a bouncing baby boy who meant the absolute world to me, so I couldn't just check out." I gave him a half ass smile and he hugged me.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Teddy."

"Alright, go before Dad puts out an amber alert."

"Ted, watch out for your mother and try not to have any more 'don't tell your father' moments while I'm gone will yah?"

Ted handed Christian his duffle bag.

"I won't make any promises. Anastasia here can be quite the party animal." Christian rolled his eyes knowing fair well I wasn't a party animal even when I was Teddy's age.

I was standing behind Ted with the childish notion that if he couldn't see me this wasn't really happening; he wasn't actually leaving me.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" I stepped from behind my son.

"Can I have a goodbye hug and kiss?" He looked slightly amused.

"Can you get back in the car with me and Theodore?" I can feel Ted rolling his eyes at me for using his whole name. This family had a thing for eye rolling.

"I wish I could but I have to go." He was holding my hands in his and swinging them out and back in again. It made me feel young. I could feel the tears start to fall down my face. "Don't cry Ana. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

"I already miss you." I murmur and he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you. I've only ever loved you and I'll miss you more than you can imagine." He said with our foreheads together.

"We have a seven minute window for takeoff sir." Taylor said from the top of the steps of the plane.

"I have to go Ana." He sighed and I kissed him like my life depended on it because frankly, at that moment it felt like it did.

"I love you." I sighed when he broke off the kiss.

He ran his hands through his hair, which has held up perfectly over the years, and gave me his Christian Grey smile. I watched as he walked up the steps to the plane. He looked presidential when he stopped at the top and turned to wave goodbye.

When the doors to the plane closed, I came apart and Ted had to basically carry me back to the car and I spent the ride home crying in Ted's arms.

When we got back to the house I went upstairs showered in the guest shower and dressed in the guest room. My room has too much Christian in it. I couldn't handle being in there. I didn't want my mind to be idle; too much room to thinking thoughts that I didn't really need to be thinking so I called Kate.

"Hey Ana! What are you- She went out! Sorry about that. What are you doing?" She sounded so happy. She had no reason not to be. She had her children and husband and job she loved. She had the perfect life.

"I'm lying in the bed in the guest room." It sounded pathetic as said it.

"Why aren't you in your bed?"

And just like that, I'm crying. Again. "I miss him Kate."

"I know Ana and I'm sure he misses you too. You guys don't spend a lot of time apart. Think about how he must feel since he's the one who had to leave. He probably feels bad on top of missing you."

"I know. I just- It's so hard Kate. It's so fucking hard." I was really crying now.

"You know what I'm calling Mia and we're coming over. Elliot where are my keys? I'm on my way now."

"No Kate you-"

"We're coming so no need to tell me not to." The line went dead and damn if they didn't show up fifteen minutes later with vodka, chocolate, ice cream, magazines and about two hundred different colors of nail polish.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys didn't have to do this." I was in a pair of Christian's boxers and a t-shirt.

"Yes we did." Mia said matter-of-factly. They walked passed me like I wasn't there and up to my room and I just stood in the foyer, not sure how I was being pushed around in my own house.

"Christian is calling you on Skype!" Mia shouted down the stairs. "I'm just going to answer it!" I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my life. I ran up the stairs, taking them by two, almost falling three times and busted through my door.

Mia and Kate are talking to him about going to some type of show they want all of us to go to when he gets back and he doesn't seem bothered by it. He's always adored Mia and thankfully he and Kate got over their aversion for each other years ago. "Okay he's my husband I think it's my turn." The girls turned to look at me and I could see Christian's smiling face on the monitor. I sat on the bed and pulled my lap top onto my lap.

"I haven't even been gone for 6 hours and you're throwing a party?" He smiles at me.

"They weren't exactly invited." I mutter.

"They never are." We both laugh.

"Where are you?" I cock my head to the side. It's dark behind him.

"I'm in the bedroom. We're still over the Pacific. We should land in a few hours. You're biting your lip."

"I'm sorry." I need to change the subject. "The girls came for a sleep over. You should see how much nail polish they have!" I picked up the two sacks and held them in shot so Christian could see. "I'm almost sure that's not even all of it." I don't even know why Kate and Mia have nail polish. We always go get our nails done.

"Thank you." He's looking at me funny.

"For what?" For having a girls night? This wasn't even my idea.

"For trying. I know you don't really care about their nail polish. You wouldn't even get your nails done if Mia didn't drag you with them every other week." True.

"I don't really have a choice. I tried wallowing and then they showed up." I admitted defeat.

"Good. Ana please don't spend the next six weeks just sitting around. And going to work doesn't count as doing something. Go out. Have fun. Give me a reason to put you over my knee when I get back." My eyes dart around the room but Mia and Kate are in my closet, stealing my shoes no doubt. The fact that we all wear the same shoe size makes it hard to keep track of anything. We loan and borrow to the point where we don't know what shoes belong to whom.

"I'll try. Scouts honor." I raise my right hand.

"You weren't a scout." He looks at me accusatory.

"Yeah well neither were you so you can't call me one it."

"Alright. Go back to your party. I just needed to hear your voice."

"I love you." I sighed. I don't want him to go.

"Laters baby." The screen went blank.

I walked into the closet and they were getting dressed, in my clothes.

"What are you doing? I thought we were staying in tonight?" I really don't want to go anywhere.

"We were but Mia had a great idea." Oh another one of Mia's ideas. "Besides, it's only eight. We have plenty of time to come back."

"We're going to paint the town pink. Go bar hopping flirt with people young enough to be our children and get drunk." I immediately know Christian wouldn't approve, but then again he said to give him a reason to put me across his knee.

"Oh what the hell! Why not?" They both look at me dumb struck. I know the expected me to up a fight. I called Sawyer and let him know that we'd need him to drive us into town. He seemed shocked. I never asked him to drive me anywhere unless Christian made me.

Just as we finished getting dressed Teddy walked in. "Well look at you!" I did a spin for him and he smiled in approval. "Where are you guys going?"

"Bar hopping." He raised an eyebrow at me. I'm just surprising everyone tonight. "Don't tell your father." He made a motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"I was coming to ask you if Dana could spend the night." He's scratching his wrists.

"Is it alright with her parents?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"They're in Portland for the weekend." It sounded like a question.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks mom." He kissed me on the cheek and started to walk out.

"Hey!" I called after him.

"Safe sex is great sex. I know mom."

"And?"

"Don't tell dad."

"That's my boy!" I laughed and he walked away.

"Are we ready?" Mia is already doing the two step and we haven't even left.

"Sawyer has the car outside. Let's go."

We ended up going to 50's first and Kate insisted that we all take two shots as soon as we got there. I swear she could drink an Irish pirate under the table. Mia danced with some man old enough to be her grandfather. It was his 75th birthday and his grandsons take him to a bar every year for his birthday. It was actually adorable. Kate took pictures of them together and texted them to Elliot who thought the man was Warren Buffet. Two margaritas and an appletini later we made our way to the Alibi room. It was packed to capacity so Sawyer insisted on coming in with us. I didn't really mind. He wasn't dressed in his usual straight suit so he wouldn't stand out too much. We made our way to the bar through the crowds of people and were approached by three guys who apparently were frat brothers.

"I can't believe all three of you are married!" One named Tyler yelled over the music. On cue we held up our left hands.

"Damn! What, are you all married into the mafia?" Kyle grabbed Kate's hand. "That's one hell of a rock."

Joe, the third one, the biggest one, looked at me. "What's your name?" He smiled at me.

"No, but if you touch that one you'll wish she was married to Jon Gotti." Kate looked pointedly at Joe. I didn't think anything of it. He was just being polite.

"I'm Ana." I stuttered, embarrassed by Kate.

"Let me guess. Your husband is a diplomat?" Joe's kind of cute.

I shook my head.

"Politian?"

"No."

"Military?"

"Guess again." I liked this game.

"Cop?"

"Not even close." I giggled.

"Come on give me a last name." I smiled. I knew it would give it away. Everyone knows Christian Grey.

"Grey."

"You're Anastasia Grey?" Tyler looked like he didn't believe me. I was kind of shocked. I'm used to people just knowing me as Christian's wife. "Dude. She's like a publishing tycoon, and old enough to be your mom. Her and her husband basically own the whole west coast!"

"How old are you?" Joe looked at me like he didn't believe Tyler.

"I turned forty last week." His eyes went big.

"No fucking way!" He looked at Tyler who gave him an I told you so look.

"Well my mom is forty seven so you're not quite old enough to be my mom." Joe mused.

I smiled. "Well I'll drink to that!" I murmured and took a shot.

We danced the night away with the college kids and had a good time. They were fun to be around and I had no idea flirting could be so much fun.

As the night wound down and I was drunk we said good bye to the frat boys. "Me and Mia are going to pee before we leave." I sent Sawyer to look after them. They both drank way more than me and drunken Mia is a magnet for trouble.  
"I'll walk you back to your car." Joe said.

"No I can walk by myself." As soon as I stood up I stumbled to the side. Alcohol and six inch heels aren't a good mix.

"Yeah sure." He held me by my shoulders to keep me up right. When we got to the car he looked longingly at it. "This your car?"

"My husbands. I have an A3. This is the R8."

"Where's your husband tonight? If I were him I'd never let you out of my sight." Why is he smirking at me?

"He's in Japan on business. He runs the world and I come second! I always come second." My words are running together. I'm way drunker than I realized.

"If you were mine you'd be my priority. I'd give you the world." I laughed at him. There's nothing he could give me that Christian couldn't.

I hold up my left hand to show off my wedding and engagement rings. "My wedding ring probably costs more than all four years of college put together." It's a really bitchy thing to say but the alcohol makes sure I don't care and then my head spins. "I need to sit down." I open the car door and sit with my legs out of the car, idly wondering what's taking Mia and Kate so long.

"Hey scoot over." I start to say no but he pushes me farther into the car and closes the door

"What are you doing?" I try to hide the panic in my voice.

"I know you want me."

"Excuse me?" My voice screeched. "I'm married!"

"You're not happy I can tell." He puts his hand on my face and I swat it away.

"Don't touch me." I'm trying to remember the self defense Ray taught me but I'm too drunk and he's too big.

"Playing hard to get?" His voice got deep and his eyes went dark.

"No! I'm playing leave me the fuck alone." I try to look intimidating but I don't think it works.

"Fine be that way." He pulls my legs from under me so he's between them.

"Get off of me!" I scream as loud as I can and punch at his chest. He pushes my skirt up to my waist and rips my underwear. I swing my fist and connect with his chin. My ring cuts his jaw. He slaps me and uses one of his hands to gather both of mine above my head. I scream as loud as I can but no one comes and they can see me through the tint of the windows. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them and his briefs down. I wriggle under him trying to make myself fall into the gap between the back and front seats but it's no use. He's just too big and all of a sudden he's in me and I'm crying. "Please stop." I cry. He doesn't respond to my helpless plea. Then I see Sawyer outside carrying a passed out Mia and Kate walking with them. So that's what took them so long. "Kate!" I scream. I see her head whip around and Sawyer's nose goes to the air like a hunting dog. "Sawyer help." I scream once more before he punched me in the face. Hard. Suddenly the door by my head swings open and Sawyer pulls me from under him. He tries to make an escape out the other door but Kate trips him and he falls onto the concrete with his pants around his ankles.

Kate runs to me and hold me at arm's length to look at me. "That bastard hit you?" I could feel my eye swelling up but that was the least of my worries.

"Kate!" I threw my arms around her neck and started crying.

"Ana what did he do to you?"

Before I could answer Sawyer yelled to Kate for her to call 911 and report a rape. I could feel her stiffen but she pulled out her cell phone and did what Sawyer said.

His friends came out of the bar laughing and when they saw us they looked worried. "What the fuck happened?" Tyler asked looking at passed out Mia in the front seat and their friend unconscious on the ground.

"Your dirt bag of a friend raped her! That's what the fuck happened!" Kate snapped and their faces went white.

"Are you fucking serious. You fucking raped her?! She's married you ass hole!" Kyle yelled at his friend's body until he came around and then kicked him in the stomach. "I let you around my little sister you fucking pig. You know my sister was raped and you would go and rape her? She's old enough to be your mother and fucking married. She probably has kids you douche bag!" Tyler had to hold Kyle back. The cops had arrived. "Arrest him!" Kyle yelled at the police. "He's fucking scum."

They put Joe in handcuffs, asked for all of our names, questioned Sawyer and asked us to follow them to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sawyer, take Mia and Kate home. I'll be fine here." We had arrived at the police station.

"Ana, I'm not leaving you. Take Mia home and don't tell Ethan anything. He'll call Elliot and Elliot will call Christian and Christian-" She didn't have to continue. Shit! Christian is going to kill him.

I had to see a medical examiner and they wouldn't let Kate come in the room with me, so she shouted and screamed and named dropped until they gave in. They swabbed every inch of my skin and sent it to the laboratory looking for his DNA. They asked me a lot of questions and asked me the same questions worded differently. They questioned Kate as well but not as long as they did for me. I think it was because she got irritated easily and it probably wasn't worth it. All I wanted to do was go home and take a shower but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"I want to take to Detective Clark." I say to the officer assigned to my case.

"Detective Clark doesn't work this precinct." He says a little irritated. I think I bruised his ego.

"Well then I guess someone should call him and get him over here then." Kate spits.

"Ladies, I understand you've had a rough night but, I assure you-"

"A rough night?! My best friend was just raped in her husbands car outside of a bar by someone five years older than her son, so yeah I'd say we've had a fucking rough night! Somebody in this fucking office better get Detective Clark on the phone within the next three seconds or so help me God, I will have a story on the front page of every news paper in a two hundred mile radius about how the Seattle Police we're insensitive to the wife of Christian Grey just hours after she was raped!"

"I'll call him ma'am." He scurried away with his tail between his legs.

"Kate, how am I going to tell Christian this? He's going to go crazy. He's going to kill that kid."

"Just wait until you talk to Detective Clark. Tell him when we're finished here. Ana you're going to have to tell him. If he finds out that you waited days to tell him he's going to be more pissed." She's right.

"You're right. I hate when you're right."

"Mrs. Grey." Both of our heads snapped up and Detective Clark was standing in front of me. I haven't seen him since the incident with Hyde had finished but he looks the same; older, but the same. I didn't really know why I wanted to talk to him until he got here. "What's happened? I hoped I'd never have to see you again. Not offensively of course."

"She was raped." Kate said short.

His eye's showed surprise. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry to hear that Mrs. Grey. Where is your husband?" He looked around the room.

"He's in Japan. He doesn't know yet, that's why I asked them to call you."

"Yeah, they said something about someone screaming about putting a story in the papers." He looked at Kate and she didn't have a bit of remorse on her face.

"I'm going to call him and tell him once they let me leave but I was wondering if there is any way you could take my case. Christian would be a little bit more at ease if he knew it was you."

"I don't really have precedent over those things and it happened out of my jurisdiction but I'll see if I can pull some string. I'd love nothing more than to have the guy who did this to you behind bars." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Also, I know when I tell Christian he's going to lose it. I just think you guys should do something. I can assure that he will try and kill that man and I'd really like it if my husband didn't go to jail."

"I'll see if I can get him in protective custody but, and this is off the record, if something did happen I'm sure he could get off on an insanity plea."

"Thank you detective." I am extremely grateful for this man right now.

"No problem Mrs. Grey. If you wait a few minutes I'll see if I can't get you two out of here."

He walked away and I looked at Kate. "You'll be alright Ana." I looked at her like she had ten heads. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now and I know the sucky stuff seems to just find its way to you but I'm going to help you get through this. I'm not going to let this defeat you, and neither will Christian. Ana you've got the world's best support system. We're knights in shining designer shoes." That made me crack a smile.

"What would I do without you?" Before she could make some impending sarcastic remark Detective Clark came back into the room.

"I called the sergeant and got your case assigned to me, Mr. Mintner has been put in protective custody and you two are free go. After you get settled tomorrow or later today rather, call me." He hands me his card. "And I'll come ask you a few more questions and collect statements from," He stops and looks into a folder with my name on it. "Luke Sawyer and Katherine Grey as well as you."

"Thank you detective. This means more to me than you can ever know."

"Get some rest Mrs. Grey." He turned and walked away.

Sawyer is waiting with the car outside. I climb in the front. I really don't want to be in the back of that car as long as I live. "Kate, will you stay with me tonight?" I ask without turning to look in the back.

"Of course. We we're supposed to have a sleep over anyway."

When we get back to the house Kate heads straight upstairs but Sawyer stops me. "Mrs. Grey, I'm sorry that I wasn't there. It's my fault. I should have made sure you were safe."

"Luke it's not your fault. It's no one's fault except his. He's a fucked up person that doesn't deserve to be on the streets. If I wasn't me eventually it would have been someone else. I'm just glad it wasn't some little girl. Thank you for taking care of Mia and Kate." I kissed him on the cheek, which shocked him, and walked up to my room.

"Ana you need to go call Christian before you go to sleep." She chides, getting undressed.

"I will I just need to take a shower first. I want to wash him off of me." I shiver.

I get in the shower and Kate sits on the bathroom floor while I scrub the remnants of Joseph Mintner off of me. She knew I didn't want to be alone wit out me having to say it. I try to keep my composure while I'm in the shower but I can't. I sunk to the bottom of the tub and pulled my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"Ana." I hear Kate's voice. She opens the door to the shower, wraps a towel around me, pulls me to her chest and starts to cry with me. "I'm so sorry Ana. I should have never let you go outside with him alone. I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault Kate." I wiped my tears from my face. Isn't this the speech people usually give the victim in these situations? "I think I should call Christian now."

"What time is it there?" She asks sniffling. I look at the clock and it says 3:43 am.

"2:43 in the afternoon. He might be in a meeting." I sound defeated.

"I think this constitutes an emergency call."

"I'll call Taylor and have him give the phone to Christian." I dial Taylor's number and he answers on the first ring.

"Mrs. Grey, why are you awake?"

"Taylor I need to talk to Christian."

"He's in a very important meeting Mrs. Grey."

Kate is looking at me and I roll my eyes and mouth 'he's in a meeting'. She gives me a fuck-the-meeting look. "It's an emergency."

"Are you okay?" He sounds like he doesn't believe me.

"No." He didn't say anything. "Taylor?" Christian's voice was on the line.

"Ana someone better be dying." His voice was muted. "You know how important this is!"

"Christian." The word got caught in my throat and he knew something really was wrong.

"Ana? Ana, what's happened?"

"Christian can you come home?" I was crying again.

"Ana what's wrong?" I could hear the panic and anger in his voice. Why is he angry? Because I interrupted the meeting?

"I- he-" I couldn't say it and at that moment I realized I haven't said the word since it happened.

"Who Ana? Did something happen to Teddy?"

"No." I hadn't even thought about Teddy. Is Dana still here?

"Did someone hurt you?" His voice is serious. I didn't answer him. "Anastasia Rose Grey. Did someone hurt you?" He isn't to be toyed with but I really can't say the words.

"Kate," I look up at her, my eyes pleading her to help me.

"Put Kate on the phone." He orders me and I hand her the phone.

"No. Christian she was raped." I can hear him screaming at on the other side of the phone but I can't make out what he's saying. I don't like not hearing both sides of the conversation. "A few hours ago. His name is Joe Minter. Outside of the Alibi Room. He was helping me and Mia. We went to the police already. Detective Clark is heading the case. They have him in custody." She spits the facts at him like rapid fire then hands then hands the phone to me.

"Ana? Baby I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Don't worry about anything."

"Christian, I was so scared." I managed to croak out.

"I'm going to kill this fucking prick!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to fight him but he was too big. I screamed but no one could hear me and then he punched me in the face. He tried to tell me that I wasn't happy with you and that he would give me the world. I told him no but he wouldn't stop. Christian, he just wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm on my way to you baby. Go to sleep and I'll be there a little after you wake up. I love you."

"I love you."

"I'm on my way baby. I'm coming home to you." The line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to lie down?" I can tell Kate is trying to figure out what I need but right now the only thing that would help is my son.

"Teddy." I say. I get up and walk down the hallway to his room. I can hear them from outside of the door. Well he's his father's son. I knock twice and then once more so he knows it's me.

"Shit!" I hear him hiss and then there's a lot of commotion. When he comes to answer the door he's in basketball shorts.

He looks me up and down and his eyes narrow. "What's wrong?" His voice is serious.

"Nothing." I can't tell him. "I was just coming to-"

"Bull shit mom." He steps into the hallway and closes the door. "You look like you've just been hit by a tanker."

I ignore him. "Your dad is on his way home. The flight is just a little over ten hours so Dana can stay but she'll have to leave early in the morning."

"Are you just not going to tell me what happened? It has to be something big if dad is coming all the way back from Japan." He's standing with his arms crossed.

"Teddy it's been a long night. I don't feel like talking about it right now. Besides it didn't sound like you were quite finished in there." I motion my head in the direction of his door and he smiles.

"Don't hate the player hate the game!" He holds up his hands in defense.

"How old are you again? Do people really still say that?" He laughs and goes back in his room but I know he's not going to let it go.

When I get back to the room Kate is on the phone with Mia. "Should I tell her?" She asks, holding her hand over the receiver.

"God no! She'll keel over and die but tell everyone before she does. When Christian gets here we'll tell everyone."

"Did you tell Teddy?"

I shake my head. "I couldn't. I don't know how he'll react." She continued talking to Mia and I sat on the bed watching her.

My mind wandered to Teddy. Since the moment I found out I was pregnant, my entire view of the world changed. Teddy is the only person in the world that means more to me than Christian. Since he was just a blip on a screen he was the center of my universe and I know this news will kill him.

"Ana." Kate's voice pulled me out of my head. "Do you want to go to sleep?" She asks and I do, I'm exhausted, but I doubt I could fall asleep now.

"I think I'll just wait for Christian." I murmur.

"He's not going to be home for another ten hours Ana."  
"I know but I don't think I can go to sleep." She looks at me and her eyes are sad. I've only ever seen her like this about four times since I've known her. I must really look horrible but she gives in and lies on the couch.

I sat on the end of the bed, crossed legged staring at the clock. Six hours go by and I see a shadow in by the door. I whipped my head around hoping it was Christian but it's Teddy.

"I thought you'd be sleep." He's scratching his wrist.

"It's ten in the morning Ted." I realize I've been up for over twenty four hours straight.

"Yeah." He's hiding something from me. I can tell.

"Is Dana still here?" He looks so nervous and not knowing why makes me anxious.

"She um, she just left."

"What is Ted?"

"What?"

"I'm your mother. I can tell when you hiding something from me." I pat the bed next to where I'm sitting. "Come talk to me."

He walks over and sits on the bed. "I think I'm mad at you. I'm not sure though. I don't remember ever being mad at you but I think I am now." Mad at me? What did I do?

"Because Dana had to leave?" I didn't even have to let her stay.

"No. She has a lit paper to write anyway." I run my finger over the wrinkle in his forehead and see his two year old face. He'll always be my baby boy regardless of how much sex he has or hold old he gets. "Why wouldn't you tell me what happened last night? You never keep stuff from me. Do you not trust me? Did I do something?" Now this all makes sense. He thinks I'm trying to hide something from him. Well I am but not in the way he thinks. "Did dad cheat on you or something?"

His question caught me off guard. "No! Of course not! What made you think that?"

"I don't know. When you came to my room earlier, you just looked dead. You still do. The only thing I could think of that would make you that upset would be something with dad and you said he was coming home. I figured you found out he was screwing around and he was coming home to try to stop you from leaving." He shrugged.

"Let me get this straight. You thought your father was cheating on me and you were mad at me. Wow, thanks a lot Ted."

"I was pissed at him too. I was just mad at you for not telling me."

"Do you think your father would do something like that?" As far as I knew Christian spat gold in Ted's mind.

"I didn't until I saw you. I've never seen you like that ever. Are you going to tell me what's going on? I'm going to find out eventually. Did someone die?" He looked like a helpless puppy.

"No, no one's dead. I was going to tell you. I just know you're not going to react well."

"Mom, whatever it is I can handle it. I'm not a baby anymore." And just like that, I'm crying again. He wipes the tears from my face. "What's happened to you?" He's searching my face for something and I realize I'm going to have to tell him.

"We went out and we met these three guys who were in college at the bar. We were just talking to them and we danced but when it was time to go-" I don't want to say it. If I speak the words then it becomes real. "He was just so big." I'm trying to shake the memories from my head. "I tried to stop him Ted. He wouldn't stop. He raped me Teddy." I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. He didn't say anything. I looked up at him and his face was distant and cold. His arms tightened around me.

"I'll fix it." He doesn't sound like he's aware he's speaking out loud.

"No Ted. It's-"

"No. I'm going to fix this." He just kept repeating this mantra over and over. I fell asleep with my head in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"When did she go to sleep?" Christian's voice wakes me and I want to jump up and run into his arms. I want him to tell me that it'll be okay. I want him to tell me he loves me but I want to hear what he's talking about.

"Four hours ago." It's Teddy. His voice is ice cold and he doesn't know that I slept for all of five minutes and decided to just lie in bed because I wasn't sure I couldn't do much else. He sat in here while I "slept". "We're doing something about this. He's not going to fucking get away with this."

"The police have him in custody. It's being handled."

"By who?! The police?! You know just as well as I do; the law will only go so far!"

"I'm **handling **it. You don't need to worry about it."

"Some fucking dirt bag raped my mother and you're telling me I don't have to fucking worry about it!"

"Theodore Grey." I sat up. "Don't speak to your father like that."

"Ana." "Mom." They spoke simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Teddy looks embarrassed.

"Sweetie, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I will be fine." They both start to argue with me and I hold up a silencing hand. "Call your grandparents and tell them to have everyone come over." Reluctantly, he walks out of the room and Christian all but sprints to me.

"Oh Ana. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. Are you okay? I'll never let anyone else touch you ever again." Being in his arms didn't bring the relief I expected. That worried me.

"For the moment, I'm fine. After having to tell the entire family, I'm not sure I will be."

I was right. Having to look my in-law's, in the face and tell them that a man had taken what I've only ever gifted to Christian was a tiring task. After all the tears and questions I wanted to curl up into a ball and come out when all this was over.

"Mom." Teddy came into the room. I don't know where in the house my husband is. "I'm going shooting. I don't know how long I'll be but I'll keep my phone on loud. If you need me just call and I'll come right home." My baby boy, in his essence. He's been trying to be my personal superman since he was toilet training. I never did make a good Lois Lane; until now I suppose but I'm worried about him.

"Are you okay?" I know I probably still look like crap and I know it's killing him.

"I'm fine. I just need to let off some steam." I know he's lying to me but I'm not going to call him on it. Not now. He stood up and began to walk out then abruptly stopped. "I love you Mom." He spoke without turning to look at me and left before giving me an opportunity to reply. I fell onto the bed face first, out of exasperation.

"Where is he going? He looks lethal." Christian murmured walking into the room and undoing his shirt.

"He's going shooting." I didn't have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. Christian hates guns and Teddy loves hunting. Whenever the season's over he take his shot guns and spends hours at the range. It calms him down. Me, letting him learn how to shoot cost me about thirty lashes but as long as he's happy…

"Ana?" He wants me to look at him. He's standing at the end of the bed looking down at me. I was concentrating on an imaginary spot on the ground. When our eyes meet, I know what he wants and for the first time since I've met Christian, my body doesn't respond. I try to hide that. He bends to kiss me and I kiss him back. When his hands go to my lower lumbar I send mine to his hair, out of pure habit. Five minutes later he's on top of me and it seems like days have passed. "Are you okay?" He asked his breath ragged. Shit! I thought I was doing a better job of hiding my... disinterest. I've never had to deal with this. I just nod my head and bring my lips to his.

I can do this. This man loves me and I love him. I could do this before he loved me. I can do it now. I talk myself off the edge but as soon as he's inside me I see Joe's face. I smell Joe, not Christian. I feel Joe not Christian. I scream a blood curling scream. "NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! STOP! PLEASE NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Christian's body goes rigid and he rolls onto the bed. "Ana!" He's looking into my eyes and it's like I'm looking through him. I don't see him. "Ana, talk to me baby. Ana talk to me. Tell me what it is."

I sit up and break down. "I CAN'T! PLEASE NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" My entire body is shaking and I can't stop it.

"Ana." Christian is speaking low. "Ana open your eyes. It's me baby. It's Christian. I'm here." He wraps his arms around me and I jump out of his hold and cower from him in the top corner of the bed.

"Please no. Please don't." I stutter. I don't understand my reaction but I cannot stand his touch right now.

"Ana-" He looks lost. His eyes are scared and his face has fallen. He reaches for me and I flinch.

"Christian, no. Please, no." I cry. He draws his hand back and looks wounded. I'm still shaking and more scared than I've ever been and I don't get it. He's my husband and I love him more than life itself and that fact sends my body into a spiral. I can't breathe and my heart speeds up and I feel like I'm drowning. I can feel my pupils dilate, it happens so fast. "What?" Is all I can manage to get out before I gloriously pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's dehydrated and hasn't eaten in over twenty four hours which caused her to pass out after the adrenaline from the anxiety attack wore off." I can't open my eyes. All I hear is a woman's voice and a constant beeping.

"Anxiety attack?" I hear Christian's voice and the beeping speeds up. My Christian is here. I want to see him. I force my stupid body to do my will until my mouth opens and I force his name out of my throat. "Ana?" He's relieved. Finally my stupid body is listening to me.

I sit up; my eyes flutter open and begin searching for his face. He's standing beside me. He reaches down and touches my face. I still expecting my body to spiral out of control again but it doesn't.

"Why did I have an anxiety attack?" I look at the doctor. She looks really young to be a doctor. She can't be older than 25.

"I can't tell you that." She looks at me apologetically. "If you've had some type of traumatic experience recently it could be that. If not; it could be a number of other things. Either way you'll need to see a specialist. I can recommend one or you can see one of your own. I'll prescribe a beta blocker which should make your day to day a bit easier until whomever you see decides if you need something else." She's all business. "I'll get your discharge papers and you can go home. I'm sure you're exhausted." She walks out and Christian looks to me.

"What was that?" He whispered, looking at his hands.

"I-I don't know." I know this is bad. Whatever is causing this may just rip us apart. What am I saying? I know what's causing this, I just don't know why. "I'm sorry." I'm whimpering. I'm expecting him to tell me not to apologize but he doesn't.

"I'll call Flynn. He'll know how to fix it." His eyes are vacant. He's not actually here.

"Okay Anastasia. You're all set to go." The doctor hands me a stack of paper and my prescription and unhooked me from the machines. I stood up smiled politely at her and walked out of the room.

_Anxiety! I've never had anxiety._ I can feel Christian following me. He's on the phone. "Yes. Now, if possible. Okay we're coming." Flynn. I don't know what he's thinking. His face has been blank since we left home.

When we're in the car and I can't take it anymore I ask him. "What are you thinking?" He shakes his head. This whole thing has really taken a toll on all of us. We all seem irritable and restless but Christian is supposed to be in touch with me like it's always been. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" His voice is level, not giving anything away.

"Because I had an anxiety attack. Because I said no. Because I screamed at you." I'm just as lost as he seems to be.

"None of that was your fault Anastasia." He hasn't looked at me since we left the hospital.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"We're here." He turns the car off.

Flynn's eyes go wide and he stares at Christian. "You tried to have sex with her? Christian she was raped not even 48 hours ago!" Christian doesn't answer. "Anastasia, why didn't you immediately stop him?" Fuck he's mad at the both of us.

"I didn't think too. I never have to think about sex with Christian. It's just what we do. I had to do it." Christian's head snaps to me.

"What do you mean you had to?" Flynn is writing something down.

"For him," I look at Christian. "So much had happened and for him, it's the only way he knows we're okay." I shrug.

"But Anastasia, you're not okay. So as a unit the two of you can't be okay." What is he talking about?

"I'm fine." I look at him confused.

"Anastasia, you were just raped, had your first ever anxiety attack and by the looks of it you haven't slept since. You are not fine." It sounds worse when he says it.

"Well then what's wrong?" One little outburst shouldn't have me sent away!

"Post traumatic stress disorder."

"I'm shell shocked?" My voice climbs to the highest of heights and the words get stuck in my throat.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. In your case it's curable though the process won't be enjoyable. You're still going to experience the flash backs." How does he know about that? "I can prescribe something to help you sleep and to calm your anxiety a bit."

"Can I still go to work?"

"I think it's best if you take at least a week off. I'm sure you have legal things to sort out and after that if you feel up to it you can go back to work. The best thing for you now would be to try to continue your normal day to day routine as best as you can; sans sex."

"How long?" So he speaks! Christian is scratching at his pants.

"Until Ana's libido returns. It's important that you let her take control. After having this horrible thing happen to you that you had no control of, your body took over you and soiled one of the most intimate things in your marriage and you couldn't control that. You have to little by little gain back control of your life." He's right. I do feel out of control.

"In the back of that car my life came to a screeching halt." My voice is barely a whisper. "For the first time in over two decades, I felt was truly alone. The whole time I kept seeing your face and Teddy's and you weren't there. I needed you and you weren't there. I was so afraid and angry. I was angry at you and me and him. All I could think of was Teddy. My baby boy." I look up at Christian and his eyes are soft. "It was horrible and painful and seemed to go on forever. I've never felt that much hate for one person in my life. Then Kate and Sawyer came and he pulled me out but I could still feel him on me. It's like my body was pulled out but everything else stayed behind. And then earlier today it was like it wasn't you. I didn't feel you or see you. I only felt his body and saw his face and smelled his breath and it was like I was in the back of that Audi all over again and my mind went into terror alert orange." I started to shake again just at the thought it.

"You wouldn't let me touch you." He sounds wounded.

"I couldn't stand it. It wasn't you. In my mind I saw him." He reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let him get away with this." He's stroking my face and the feeling is welcomed. "So where do we go from here? How do I get my happy giggling smart mouthed wife back?"

"Open a line of communication. You need to be there when she needs to talk to you or just listen to her vent. I will do so as well. I'd like to see you once a week just to make sure you're doing well with the medication, progressing and answer any questions you may have."


	9. Chapter 9

_I know this chapter is really short but bare with me! There's a method to my madness!_

"Ana?" I'm standing at the glass wall looking out to Brainbridge Island. I didn't hear Christian come into the room. I turn to look at him. He reaches his hand out towards me then stops. "Can I?" I half smile at him and force my way into his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier. When you- your body shut me out I didn't know what to do. I was afraid I was losing you. I know you we're terrified, you didn't know what was happening either and I should have reacted differently. I should have been there for you but I wasn't. I've failed you again." Oh Fifty!

"You didn't fail me. I don't think they have a class on how to deal with your shell shocked wife at Harvard. I was confused and I know you were too. I just thought you we're mad at me. I thought that if you couldn't sleep with me, you'd leave." The sun is setting and I'm in my favorite place in the world, Christian's arms. Nothing can touch me here. When I'm here nothing matters.

"Ana, the two of us have been to hell and back. With Jack and Leila and Phoebe and Elena, we've been dealt a shitty hand but we always come out on top. You'll always be my queen no matter how they shuffle. You loved me before I loved myself. You stayed with me before I really deserved someone as loving and strong and smart as you. I'm not going to leave you not matter what. You are truly irreplaceable."

We stood there together for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Do you think Detective Clark could do something about the reporters camped out in front of the house? I meant to ask him when he was here earlier."

I finally got around to calling him and he came bearing good news. Joe plead guilty so I don't have to be dragged through the courts. I don't even have to show up to the sentencing but Christian is going and there's no way I'm letting him go on his own.

"They're technically on public property. There's nothing anyone can do to stop them." I feel a pang of annoyance then realize my best friend is kind of one of them.

I hear the front door open and both of us look to the front of the house but we can't see the front door from where we're standing. Christian sits on the couch and motions for me to sit on his lap. I'm afraid my body won't accept the contact but it seems to be fine.

When Teddy enters the room he's covered in blood and carrying his shot gun in one hand and a bloody sack in the other.

"Teddy!" I scold. "The hunting season ended last month! You know that! And you know better than to bring them in the house like that!" I motion to the blood dripping on the floor.

He doesn't speak or move. After looking at his face for all of two seconds I know something is terribly wrong with my baby. I get up and walk towards him. I take the gun from him and remove the last shell. I let the gun fall to the floor and take his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Teddy," I look into his eyes but they're distant. "Teddy. What's wrong? Tell me. What's the matter with my baby boy?" When he doesn't roll his eyes at me for calling him a baby I know something's really wrong. He doesn't answer and I rub his cheek and click my tongue the way I did when he was upset when he was younger.

Finally, life returns to his eyes and he starts to cry. "Mommy." He breathes and wraps his arms around me, gathering me into a back breaking hug. Part of me squirms because he's blood covered but I know he's hurting. I just wish I knew why.

Christian stands and goes upstairs, leaving us alone. "Teddy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Mom." He pulls back and looks at me. "Dana-" He chokes. "She's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know what to say. There's nothing I can say to fix this. I've seen them together, at fundraising events, or just playing in the meadow and I know she makes him happy. "Are you sure about this?" I can't believe this.

"The police called me because when they checked her phone I was the last person she's called. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home. I texted her but she never texted me back. I thought she was writing her paper. It's due on Monday." His eye's went cold again.

"Teddy I'm so sorry." I wrap my arms around him but he doesn't hug me back. "Go shower off. I'll clean this up and we'll go to the hospital and see if we can find out more information." He walks away and he looks like a zombie.

I look in his burlap sack and there's a hog shot through the head. Pig blood, explains the smell. I take the sack and put it in the meat freezer in the garage. I finish wiping the blood from the floor and I'm cleaning his gun when Christian comes back downstairs.

"What's happened?"

"Dana was killed by a drunk driver this morning. Her parents are out of town. I'm not sure if they know but I'm going to take Teddy to the hospital to see if they'll let him see her body and see if we can get the autopsy report."

"I'm going to go talk to him." My head whips around. Things like this have always been my department. Christian handles the less sensitive things, like teaching him how to sail and glide and fly and run a multibillion dollar company. "He's my son too Ana."

"Just, tell him I love him. Please?"

"Sure thing."

Christian disappears up the stairs and instantly I'm nervous. They've never done anything like this. Will Teddy even confide in Christian? Will Christian be upset if he doesn't? I give up trying to guess and settle for wine to calm my nerves.

I've had three glasses before they come back down. Teddy still doesn't look good but he does look better. "What did you say to him?" I ask Christian while Ted goes to get his jacket.

He shrugs. "That, I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Since when do the two of you have secrets?"  
"Mrs. Grey, my son and I have done a lot that you don't know about." He smiles mischievously at me. So that's how it is?

When we get to the hospital Dana's parents are there. Patricia, her mother, looks like her life is falling apart and I understand. If it had happened to Teddy, I don't know what I'd do. I embrace her and she begins to weep. They let Ted go in alone and see her body. I go to follow him in and Christian stops me. Through the door I can hear him talking but I can't make out what he's saying. The four of us sit in silence waiting for him. Small talk is never welcomed in a time like this.

About an hour and a half later Teddy comes out with red eyes. "I think there's something you guys should know." Patricia looks at her husband Tomas, and he nods. "Ted, I know that my daughter loved you with all of her heart. So much so that she was willing to follow you half way across the world to Oxford." I had no idea she was going to Oxford and by the look on Teddy's face, neither did her. "We know that you've made her happy for the last year of her life and for that we thank you. We've received the autopsy report and we think that you as well as your parents should know that Dana was four months pregnant. They couldn't save the baby."

My eye's go to Teddy and Christians eye's go to me. I'm sure Ted never told his father he was sexually active. "No. No no no no no no no no no no no." Ted starts walking backwards shaking his head. Tears stream down his face and anger is in his eyes. Suddenly he punches the wall and his hand goes straight through it. His body falls to the floor and Christian gathers him in his arms. Ted lets his father hold him for all of five seconds before he stands and runs towards the elevators.

I don't realize I'm crying until I try to call after him.

"Let him go Ana. He has to process all of this."

"My baby." I cry. Christian wraps his arms around me and I feel bad for crying for my son when Pat and Tom just lost their only child.


	11. Chapter 11

_***I'm really sorry for the technical issues before the lining I had in to separate the POV's doesn't show up on the sight and I didn't realize it until you guys pointed it out. I'm so so so so so so sorry for any confusion. I just went in and put the POV's in for this chapter as well as chapter twelve. Again I'm sorry for any confusion!***_

Ana's POV

"Services will be held at the house on Wednesday."

"We'll be there. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call us. We'd really like to help anyway we can." Christian nods his head, standing resolute next to me.

"Christian, I'm worried about him." We're on our way back to my car. Christian promptly had his car disposed of when he got back. "Where is he?" He isn't at the car when we get back.

"He probably called Taylor or Justin to come get him." Justin has been Ted's best and essentially only friend since first grade. He has dozens of team mates and classmates that he gets on with well enough but Justin is the only one he considers his friend. The Grey men keep very small circles.

I'm fidgety the entire way home. "Ana you mustn't get yourself worked up. You're going to end up having another episode." He's right. I really don't want to have another anxiety attack. I focus on keeping my breathing steady. I really hope Teddy's okay.

Christian's POV

"Here you are. Your mother is worried sick." My son is sitting in my chair in my office soaking wet. He must have ran home. He just looks at me like he doesn't actually see me. "I know what you need." I walk over to my chest and retrieve two glasses and a bottle of aged scotch. If this doesn't help him unwind, nothing will. "I know that this all seems very unfair and ill-timed." I hand him his glass and he doesn't move to drink it. "Don't tell your mother I gave you that. She'd kill me." He winces. Fuck! Why did I just say that? Maybe Ana really is a better parent than I am. "Son, I know you're used to talking to your mother about things like this, but I'm really trying to keep her de-stressed and as calm as possible. This probably all comes as a shock to you. Hell I'm shocked as well. Dana was a bright girl. She would have made an excellent lawyer." He's still staring at me. "About the child, well I didn't know you were having sex but that's neither here nor there. Losing a child is very hard to deal with no matter how old you are or how you look at the situation. Your mother and I-"

"Who is Elena?"

Ana's POV

"Yeah I know. These past two days have just been Hell in this house."

"Poor Teddy!" Mia is holding back her tears I can see it in her face.

"Are they going to do a memorial?" Kate asks.

"I'm not sure. The services are at their home on Wednesday.

"I couldn't imagine having them in the house. I'd think about it every time I walked into the room." Mia muses.

"Is that the banana?" Elliot shouts from behind Kate

"Hi Elliot!" I wave to him

"He's never going to let me live that down is he?" I ask Kate.

"Nope. Get used to it Banana." I once drunkenly called myself Banana instead of Ana and Elliot refuses to let it go.

"What's happened to the guy that hit her?" Kate's moved from her bedroom to the living room.

"He died on impact as well."

"You guys just cannot catch a break. First your dad and a drunk driver. Then Phoebe. Then Joe. Then Dana and a drunk driver and her baby. I really am sorry Ana." Mia nods in agreement.

"I'm mostly worried about Ted. I'll be fine but, you guys didn't see him today. When he came back from hunting he looked shattered. I've never seen him like that. He was covered in blood and he just stared at me until he finally said her name. I hate seeing him this way and there's nothing I can do to fix it. My baby's hurting." All three of us are crying and it makes me feel pathetic. "I'm going to go find him."

"Tell him we love him!" Mia spurts out before I end the Skype call.

I'm wondering through the house and I hear Christian's voice. They're in his study. I stand outside the door. I don't want to interrupt their father son discussion.

"Losing a child is very hard to deal with no matter how old you are or how you look at the situation. Your mother and I-"

"Who's Elena?"

My heart stops at the mention of her name. How does Teddy know about her? We've never mentioned her to him. Did she contact him?

"Excuse me?" Christian sounds just as surprised as me.

"You fucking heard me! Who is she?" I hear something being placed on the desk. Why is Ted so mad? His voice is menacingly calm.

"How do you know about Elena?" Christian is on edge and I'm about to collapse.

"She called you." Something hits the desk. She called him? After all these years and after Grace ruining her social life she called him? What is it with this woman? Why won't she leave my husband alone? "Are you fucking her?"

"What?"

"Are. You. Fucking. Her."

"Teddy I-"

"Listen. You better not lie to me because I will find out and father or not I will ruin you. That woman means the world to me and if you hurt her, if you even think about hurting my mother I will do everything in my power to make you wish she'd had two miscarriages." When will he stop trying to save me from everything?

"Theodore Grey. Elena Lincoln is someone I was friends with years ago and I can assure you that you do not want to go toe to toe with me. I understand that you are going through a lot right now but dead girlfriend or not, son or not, I won't be disrespected in my own home."

"You may have paid for all of this but you did not make it a home. My mother did that!" This is going to get serious if I don't stop it.

"Gloves down boys!" They both look like they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You," I point to Teddy. "I love you and I know you're worried about me but I'm the parent. Worrying is my job. You will not always be able to be my superman." He pokes his bottom lip out and it makes him look so young. It softens me. "But I appreciate you trying. And you." I look at Christian and I know he doesn't think he's in the wrong. "You do not get to threaten him no matter what he say. He is 18. It's his job to make stupid decisions and say stupid things. You're his father. You teach him better you do NOT try to one up him." I'm fuming and he knows not to argue with me. "Teddy, go to your room. I need to talk to your father about his old friend Mrs. Robinson.

Teddy polishes off what looks like scotch and walks out, giving Christian a death stare.

"Ana," Christian starts as soon as Ted is gone but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I am going to talk. You are going to listen. I am going to ask you questions. You are going to answer them." He narrows his eyes at me and I know I have the upper hand for now. I have to strike while the irons hot. "You have really fucked up Grey! His girlfriend just died and you threaten him! He's not your employee. He's not some owner of a company you're trying to buy. He is your son! He's hurting and he's scared and he needs you right now more than ever and your wise words of advice are 'you don't want to go toe to toe with me'. Are you fucking serious?" I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. I really cannot believe he's just said that. "You will apologize to him and you will mean it." His eyes tell me he's not going to like it but I know he'll do it. Even though he might not admit it, he gets that he was wrong. "Are you sleeping with her again?"

"No! Of course not! I-"

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"When I was in Japan." No he didn't!

"When?" As if I wasn't already pissed enough!

He sighs and I know I'm not going to like his answer. "After you called me."

"You called her after I told you I'd been raped?"

"Yes."

My vision took on a red tint and I could taste burning metal in my mouth. I walked up to him until we were but a foot apart. I don't know what came over me but I took my right hand over my left shoulder and for the first time in my life, I hit Christian. I slapped him across the face and it made a very gratifying sound.

"Anastasia!" Christian gasped and his hand went to his cheek.

"I hate you." I hissed and stormed out of the room leaving him looking like he'd just seen a ghost, slamming the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

_***I'm really sorry for the technical issues before the lining I had in to separate the POV's doesn't show up on the sight and I didn't realize it until you guys pointed it out. I'm so so so so so so sorry for any confusion. I just went in and put the POV's in for this chapter as well as chapter eleven. Again I'm sorry for any confusion!***_

Christian's POV

"I am going to talk. You are going to listen. I am going to ask you questions. You are going to answer them." I know I'm in trouble but she's just so damned sexy when she's mad at me. "You have really fucked up Grey! His pregnant girlfriend just died and you threatened him! He's not your employee. He's not some owner of a company you're trying to buy. He is your son! He's hurting and he's scared and he needs you right now more than ever and your wise words of advice are 'you don't want to go toe to toe with me'. Are you fucking serious?" I was beat by my crack whore of a mother's pimp and I turned out alright. I think he'll be fine. "You will apologize to him and you will mean it." She's serious and she'll have my balls if I don't. Alright, I was being an insensitive ass hole but Teddy was out of line. "Are you sleeping with her again?" I do not want to have this conversation.

I have always been monogamous and she knows that! I hate being doubted, especially by her. "No! Of course not! I-"

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"When I was in Japan." I do not think this is going to end well.

"When?" This is not going to end well.

"After you called me."

"You called her after I told you I'd been raped?" God himself couldn't make this end well.

"Yes."

Oh she's fuming. It's hot. She's standing too close to me. I don't want her this close to me. Not when I want to fuck her and I can't. "Anastasia!" Did she just back hand me?! She fucking did! She's never hit me. Is she really that mad at me? Is it really that big of a fucking deal?

"I hate you." No. Please no. Anything but that. I can deal with anything but this. If she leaves me nothing will matter anymore. Not the Japanese not the money not the houses not the cars not that vile bastard that took what belongs to me not the ass hole that killed Dana. Nothing. Please. No.

Teddy's Pov

"J?"

"What's up bro?"

"Don't call me bro. Are you aspiring to be a tool or something?"

"Whatever. But seriously where have you been the past two days? You totally went ghost. Jade has been bugging me to get you to call her." Shit! I forgot about her.

"Listen I'll explain everything later just come get me from my place." I need to get out of here.

"Right now?"

"No next year. Of course right now numb nuts!"

"Dude what the fuck is up? I've known you for fucking ever I know when something's wrong."

"I have to go my mom wants me. Just come get me. Right now."

"What's with you and your mom? What, are you fucking her?" Why is he such a tool all the time?

"Don't even. Not right now Justin. I swear to God I will kick your ass."

"Alright alright alright! I'm on my way. You better be ready when I get there."

"Yeah yeah."

Ana's POV

"No next year. Of course right now numb nuts!" He must be talking to Justin. No one else frustrates him that much. He holds up a finger telling me to wait one second.

"I have to go my mom wants me. Just come get me. Right now." He rolls his eyes at his best friend. "Don't even. Not right now Justin. I swear to God I will kick your ass." I don't know what Justin is saying but Ted obviously doesn't have time for it. "Yeah yeah." He hangs up and looks at me expectantly.

"You're going somewhere?" I really don't want him to leave.

"Just to Justin's. I need to get out of here and clear my mind. Everywhere I look I see her. In here-" He motions to his room. "In the meadow, the kitchen, the living room. She's just everywhere in this house. I need to get away for a little."

"Okay." I don't know what to say to that. I don't know how to fix it.

"What happened in there?" He's up and walking around his room throwing stuff into his Nike duffel bag.

"I told him I hated him." I closed my eyes, pained by the memory. I didn't mean it. I don't hate him. I love him and that's why it hurts so much.

Ted stops moving and looks me dead in the face. "He didn't.."

"NO! No he didn't sleep with her or anyone else for that matter. It's a long story and I really don't want to go into it. I just don't know if I can fix this one." Or anything else for that matter.

"Do you want me to stay?" He doesn't stop packing. "I'll stay if you want me to."

"No. Go to Justin's house and clear your mind. Call if you need me."

"I will." His phone buzzes and he looks at it. "Justin is outside."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." He walks out of the room and I run after him. By time I get to the top of the stairs he's at the bottom.  
"Ted?" I yell down.

"Yeah mom?" He looks up to me.

"Don't be too hard on your old man. This is hard for him too. He loves you just as much as I do. He just doesn't always show it the right way. And you shouldn't have said what you said either! It was rude and disrespectful. Don't think you're off the hook!" I scold him and he smiles the patented Grey 100 megawatt smile at me.

"Alright. Love you. Bye!" He waves at me and for a split second I have hope that my baby is going to be alright.

Christian's Pov

I don't know what to do. I can't call my mom. She'll say it's all my fault and calling Elena again obviously isn't the right choice. If Ana leaves me I will be a shell of a person. She will take all of me, including Teddy, with her. I just need to get back on her good graces. I need to remind her why she fell in love with me initially. I need her.

"Ted?" Why is she yelling? I'm sure she ran into his room and told him everything.

"Yeah mom?" Is he leaving? I peek my head out of the office door and they look like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet. She's at the top of the stair case and he's at the bottom.

"Don't be too hard on your old man." What the fuck?! She just said she hated me and now she's sticking up for me. "This is hard for him too. He loves you just as much as I do. He just doesn't always show it the right way. And you shouldn't have said what you said either! It was rude and disrespectful. Don't think you're off the hook!" Finally! I shouldn't be the only one dragged over the coal. He _was _being disrespectful and regardless of who thinks made it a "home" this is my house. I have all the documentation to prove it.

If there was any doubt he was my son before it's all gone. Even though he crossed a line back there, it was impressive. If it'd been someone else he was talking to, he would have held his own and she doesn't stand a chance against that smile. She never has. "Alright. Love you. Bye!" Where the fuck is he going?

Teddy's POV

"Hey." Of course he's in his boxers and barefoot.

"Why are you half naked right now?" Sometimes I'm not really sure why I'm friends with this jack ass.

"Because I work my ass off to look this good and the world deserves to see it." He's such a tool.

"You're such a tool."

"Yeah it's nice to see you too. So what are you going to do about Jade?" He looks at me nervously.

"I really don't want to talk to her right now."

"Dude you've got to do something. She's been calling me all day for the past two days. She fucking called my mom when I stopped answering."  
"Can you just handle her for like another week? I can't deal with her right now."

"Well what's going on? Why has no one heard from you all weekend? You we're holed up with Dana weren't you?" I want to hit him. I really just want to punch him in his stupid face but he's driving. And there's no way he knows. He just has a way of always saying the worst possible things at the worst possible time. "Dude your sex life can't be that good that you can't call me back!"

"Dana died this morning." I close my eyes and I'm instantly thrown forward. He slammed on the breaks. "What the actual fuck?"

"What? Are you serious?" He keeps snapping his head back and forth, trying to look at me and the road.

"She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from my place."

"Bro- Dude, I'm so fucking sorry. I know you we're serious about her." She was the only one I was ever serious about. She was my princess. She was my happily ever after. I knew everything about her and the difference was I actually cared. I wanted to know what her favorite color was. I wanted to know what she wanted to be when she was little. She was the only that ever held me and the only one who could see through the bull shit right from the start.

"_So, you're Theodore Grey?" Fuck she's sexy. Why don't I know her? I know everyone at this school. _

"_The very one, but everyone calls me Teddy. Who might you be?" She's eyeing me up and down blatantly. She's got some balls. I like that. I can tell she likes what she sees. It's all in the genes baby._

"_Well Theodore, your reputation precedes you." She's still calling me Theodore and she didn't tell me her name._

"_What reputation might that be?" I move closer to her and she doesn't back down._

"_I'm sure you can guess." She has an accent. I hadn't noticed before. It's not British, but definitely Western Europe._

"_Why don't you enlighten me?" She smiles at me from under those eyelashes that could pick up a stiff wind and I almost lose it. Her smile was manufactured to lead the downfall of men like me. The one's who like their girls in multiples. Sure it may be a little inconsiderate, but why have one when you can have them all? And those legs under her skirt seem to go on forever. I have to have her._

"_Let's see. Theodore Grey," She speaks like she's accessing a file. "Soccer, ice hockey and lacrosse star. All American in each." She doesn't seem impressed. "Homecoming and Prom king every year since year 9 and ruthless womanizer known for disposing of girls like used nappies with some signature look that makes the female population swoon hopelessly." Her mouth is distracting and everything that's coming out of it is true. I don't know who she's talked to but she's got me pegged pretty well. "Sound about right to you?"_

"_Well you seem to know an awful lot about me. Who are you?" I kick myself because I know she can hear the awe in my voice._

"_Well Theodore," I really wish she'd stop calling me that. "I am the girl that you're going to have to work a lot harder to impress." She pokes my chest and I catch her hand before she can pull it back and run my finger across her knuckles. I'm going to get her. If it's the last thing I do, she will be mine. Even if it's only for a week._

"_Oh really?" I hit her with the smile that seems to be a power given from the Gods because it never fails me. She falters and I grin inwardly but she recovers quickly._

_She stands up on her toes and leans in. Fuck she's going to kiss me! Good; I know if I kiss her I'll have her. I close my eyes; bend down and her lips are at my ear. Wait, what? "Really." She whispers._

_The bell rings and she puts those legs in motions and I swear time stands still for a moment. "You never told me your name!" I yell after her. She turns shrugs at me and walks away. Her hips swivel as she stalks off and her bright red hair flows behind her. I realize she's wearing black converse with her uniform. Sneakers and a skirt? No girl at this school would be caught dead wearing sneakers and a skirt. She's ballsy and it's a huge turn on._

"_Who was that?" I turn around and it's Justin._

"_I have no idea but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."_

"Hello Earth to Teddy! When's the funeral?" He pulls me out of my head.

"I'm not sure." I still can't believe she's gone.

"This fucking sucks man. I'm sorry. She was going to follow you to Oxford. She didn't tell you. It was supposed to be a graduation surprise. She wanted to spend the summer here and then leave together."

"She was pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

I want to shower again. I've been awake for what feels like a life time and all of this water proof makeup Kate's put on my face is really getting annoying. It did cover up all the bruises completely but it's irritating. After I got all the makeup off my face Christian walked into the bathroom and gasps.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" I try to calm him but I know it won't work. It really isn't as bad as it looks. It doesn't hurt anymore and the swelling has gone.

"Ana!" He takes my face in his hands and kisses under my eye. "Ana I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I'm sorry I lost it with Ted. I'm sorry I called her. I just didn't know what to do! I was so lost. I was worried about you and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't have control over anything. I just wanted to get here and be with you and comfort you."

"What did she say?" I don't know why I'm whispering. I don't think I could muster up much else.

"I never talked to her. The call went straight to voice mail. She must have called my office just to return the call." Knowing that he never actually talked to her makes me feel much better. I don't want her knowing anything about me though I'm sure it's all over the news by now.

"I'm sorry I told you I hated you. I don't hate you. I love you and that's why it hurt so much when I found out she was the person you reached out to." He visibly relaxes. Did he really believe me? There's nothing this man could do to make me hate him. "And I'm sorry I hit you." I put my hand on his cheek and he smiles.

"You definitely haven't suffered from muscle atrophy in your old age." I yawn and his eyes soften. "You must be exhausted. Come on let's go to bed. You can shower in the morning."

"Fuck!" Justin really doesn't have much of a vocabulary. "Alright." He turns the car around.

"Where are we going?" I don't feel like being in public especially when the news breaks. The reporters and paparazzi are ruthless.

"My brothers place. What you need is alcohol and lots of it." For what may be the first time, Justin is right. I don't want to be able to think straight because when I do it's bad.

Something starts vibrating under me and scares the life out of me. "That's probably my phone. Who is it?" I look at the screen and a picture of Jade pops up

"It's Jade." I hand the phone to him. "I'm not going there."

"What Jade? He doesn't want to talk to you. He's in my passenger seat and he just told me so himself." I can hear Jade yelling on the other end of the phone

"Why would you tell her we're together?" I whisper shout at him and he holds the phone out to me.

"Dude I can't do this anymore. I can't stand that girl and I have no idea what you ever saw in her." She's hot and it ends there. She's very one dimensional. I take the phone from him and hang up on her. "Three. Two. One." I have no idea what he's counting down until the phone rings again. I answer it this time.

"What do you want Jade?" I snap.

"Where have you been?" She's mad but she won't yell at me. I intimidate her and most other girls.

"Listen Jade, we were over a year and a half ago. This whole desperation act you've got going is pathetic and I don't have time for it. Get over me. I don't give a fuck about you and I never did. You were just a fuck just like the rest of your little friends. Get it through your thick skull. I want nothing to do with you! Did you actually think I'd date someone like you? You've slept with the entire football team and half of the basketball team! You don't even respect yourself so why the hell should I? Stop texting me. Stop calling me. Leave Justin alone."

"You don't mean that." She's crying and at one time I would have lightened up on her but not right now. Right now I couldn't care if someone paid me to.  
"Oh sweetie I so do. But thanks for everything. I enjoyed myself."

"But-" I hang up before she can respond.

"That was cold T. Even for you." He's shaking his head at me.


	14. Chapter 14

****Guys I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to get you the next chapter. I had a death in the family and had to travel cross country to handle funeral arrangements. I'm just getting back into my daily routine so the follow chapters should be coming much more regularly.****

Teddy's POV

"Whoa dude. Slow down!" I'm on my seventh beer and I'm about six shots in. I can hear Justin's brother laughing at me in the back ground.  
"I'm fine!" My words are slurred but I really don't care. "Laugh all you want!" My beer is sloshing onto the tile floors. "She was the only girl I ever cared about. My life is over!"

"_We have got to stop running into each other like this. What will people think?"_

"_Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She rolls her eyes at me and I all but keel over._

"_Are you saying I'm stalking you or something?" I smirk at this girl whose name I still don't know._

"_Well you've been in every hallway I've been in all day and now you just so happen to be in this store that doesn't sell men's clothing the same time I'm here so it's not looking too good for you." So I did call a few people to see if anyone knew where the new girl would be going after school but I'm not going to tell her that._

"_It's not my fault that our classes are in the same part of the school and I'm shopping for my mother." In reality all of my classes are on the opposite side of the school from hers. I was late to all of my classes today and I'm sure I'll hear about that when I get home._

"_Really? Your mother wears mini dresses and stiletto heels?" She's not going to go down without a fight. I like that. I like her. I really like her._

"_They say you're as young as you feel." I shrug._

"_Alright Theodore, why don't you cut the crap and tell me why you followed me in here?" She's feigning annoyance._

"_Go on a date with me." My bluntness surprised the both of us. I'm kicking myself. I could have done much better than that. I can't think straight around this girl._

"_And why should I do that?" She moves so were chest to chest and she's looking directly up at me._

"_Because, I haven't been able to get your stupid smile out of my head since you walked away from me earlier today." What the fuck was that? What the fuck am I doing? What is she doing to me?_

"_Looks like Theodore Grey _does_ have an honest bone in his body." She muses and runs her hand through her red hair, pushing it out of her face._

"_So you'll go out with me then?"_

"_Well, I don't want my stupid smile to burden you so I guess I have no choice." She starts walking away from me. Why is she always doing that?_

"_You never told me your name." I'm yelling after her once again. Everyone is looking at me but I don't care._

_She stops and I just know she's smiling again. She turns around and narrows her eyes at me. "Dana. Dana Fairbanks." Then she's walking away again._

"_Goodbye Dana Fairbanks."_

"_Until next time Theodore Grey." _

_This girl is going to ruin me._

_I can't wait._

Christian's POV

"Christian." What now? I'm exhausted and really don't feel like getting up. "CHRSITIAN!" I jolt up and it's Ana. She's drenched in sweat and crying in her sleep.

I shake her awake and her eyes are blood shot. My poor baby. "Ana it was just a dream. I'm here. I'm right here." I pull her into my arms and she's convulsing. "Everything is fine. You're fine. I'm here. You're okay."

"Just a dream." She whispers as if dreaming is a foreign concept. She looks up at me with wet eyes and it breaks my heart. This woman that I love completely is in pain and I can't fix it. Nothing I can say, nothing I can buy can fix this. "I'm sorry." She mutters sleepily. I want to just take this from her.

"Don't apologize." I kiss the top of her head and even her hair is soaked. "I love you Anastasia."

She lets out a small sigh and drifts back to sleep in my arms. I'm going to fix this. I'm not sure how but I will.

Teddy's POV

"Alright!" Julian, Justin's brother, is hauling me into his bed room. "You need to sleep it off. I'm not having your father of all people after me because you had to get your stomach pumped."

"I'm fine. I can-" I try to stand and fall onto the bed. Alright so I can't.

"Lie your ass down Grey!" He slams the door shut and I throw my empty beer bottle at it but it doesn't make it pass the bed. Drunk girl syndrome kicks in and I start to cry again. It lasts for about fifteen seconds before I pass out. I dreamt of her that night.

"_I don't know what you were thinking but you are not allowed to take her or any of your other ex's to get their nails done!" Her face is red and her hands are balled up at her sides._

"_She's not my ex! Me and Jade never dated! And it's not like I paid for her she just needed a ride. Her car is in the shop!" Why does it matter that I took Jade to the nail salon. It's not like I fucked her or anything._

"_Do you really not get it? Do you not see how fucked up this is?"_

"_I don't get why you're mad at me. I was just helping her out." I know Jade still likes me but I don't like her. Hell I never did._

"_She was all over you! I do not share well Teddy!" She snaps at me._

"_Oh so now I'm Teddy to you?" She once told me that Teddy was the person that everyone else knew. Teddy was a womanizer but Theodore was hers. Teddy had meaningless sex with Jade but Theodore is the person who brought her flowers when her hamster died._

"_Yes! Theodore, the person I know, would see how unacceptable this is! For someone so brilliant you can be so oblivious sometimes!"_

"_Well if I'm so oblivious why are you still standing in this parking lot arguing with me? Why don't you get in your car and go?!" I don't mean that. I don't want her to go. I'd rather argue with her all day than have her leave me._

"_Because I fucking love you, you idiot!" She pushes my chest, causing me to stumble back._

_She what? She loves me? Dana Fairbanks, volleyball star from Northern Ireland, loves _me_?_

"_You love me?" I'm looking at her in awe and she looks like she's having some inner contention._

"_Yes Theodore. I'm hopelessly in love with you and you do shit like this and it's not fair! I'm sitting here like a fool and you're just fine!" I shake my head and pull her to my chest._

"_Why didn't you just say that?" She looks up at me confused. "I love you too."_

"_Don't say it. Not if you don't mean it." She looks down at her feet._

"_I do mean it. Hey don't hide from me." I pull her face up. "I've loved you since you left me in Michael Kors counting down the seconds until I'd see that smile again." Then she hit me with it. That smile that could melt lava. I picked her up and spun her around and she's giggling like a little girl. "I didn't mean to cross the line. I truly didn't know that you'd be upset. It'll never happen again. Forgive me?"_

"_Anything for you Theodore." As soon as her lips touched mine, I knew all was well._


	15. Chapter 15

*Guys I'm so sorry I goofed with the last chapter. I accidentally uploaded the chapter 15 to my old story. This is the correct one.*

Ana's POV

"How do you feel about the court hearing tomorrow?" Flynn looks up at me from his legal pad.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to see him again."

"Ana you don't have to shop up to the hearing. You aren't legally obligated to be there."

"I know that. Christian has told me and so has Detective Clark. I'm not going to let Christian and Teddy go alone. They both have short fuses, especially when it comes to me." I'm really not sure what to expect from the whole thing.

"What do you think will happen if you don't show up?" He looks speculatively at me.

"I'm not sure. I just don't want my husband and son to end up behind bars with him." He writes something down.

Teddy's Pov

Someone's banging on my door. I check my phone for the time and I instantly regret it. It's too fucking bright. It's seven at night and I've slept all day. "What?"

"Teddy, open the door." It's my dad. I haven't spoken to him since our argument in the office. I probably should apologize. I was kind of being an ass hole. But I mean, I'd just seen my dead girlfriend. Maybe I can plead temporary insanity. I drag myself out of bed and open the door for him. As soon as I do his face scrunches up. "It smells like something died in here? When was the last time you've showered?"

I shrug. I honestly don't know and really don't care. Who have I got to smell good for now?

"Look, Teddy, I know you're going through a tough time but you can't let yourself fall apart. You have too much going for you to miss out on life. And I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you the other day. It was inexcusable. I realize you were just worried about your mom but do you really think that I'd sleep with another woman?" I don't know if I hurt his feelings or bruised his ego but I've never seen him vulnerable. He doesn't really do vulnerable.

"I don't know. I never thought I'd have to burry Dana and we both know how that ended. I was just in a weird head space. I mean my life had just been turned on its nose, then this woman calls looking for you. I didn't know what to think."

"Well I would never do that. Your mom is the only woman I've ever loved and I would give my life for her. I'd never hurt her."

"I believe you."

"Good. And get in the shower before the paint starts to peel away."

"I'm sorry too." I start as he's walking away. He turns back to face me. "For what I said. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

He chuckles and I don't understand why. "Don't sweat it. You've got it honest. It's in the genes but I was serious about the shower. We've got your mom's trial tomorrow."

I really don't want to go to that but I have to. I don't want to see the face of the man that raped my mother and who knows how many other people but she needs me so I'll be there.

Christian's POV

"Christian?" I'm in the bathroom and Ana's just come home from her session with Flynn.

"I'm in here!" She comes into the bathroom, snakes her arms around my waist and lays her head on my back. "How'd it go?"

"What do you think about me dying my hair?"

I turn to look at her. "You know I love your hair. Where is this coming from?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just want to change my appearance. Maybe I'll get bangs or cut it to a pixie. Though I'm not sure I have the bone structure for that. Maybe a bob." She has her hair in her hands twisting it and lifting it back looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong with the way you look? I think you're beautiful the way you are."

"Maybe red. Or a honey blonde." She's still looking in the mirror.

"No. Not blonde."

"Okay. How about jet black. Though I think auburn would really bring out my eyes." She's tilting her head every which way and poking at herself.

"Ana?"

"What do you think about a blue black? I could be like the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz."

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"It's nothing. I just think it's time for a change." She lets her hair down and it falls almost to her butt. Perhaps it is time for a haircut.

"Ana," I sit on one of the stools, "I've known you for over two decades. I know when you're not telling me something. What is this really about?"

"It's about her!" She points to her reflection.

"Well, I'll have you know I love that woman you're yelling at."

"It's just that I walk into this bathroom every morning and I look in that mirror and the person looking back at me is 'that girl'. That's the girl on the news. She's the one everyone's talking about. Ana with bangs or red headed Ana didn't get raped."

"So dying your hair will make all of this easier for you?"

She nods. "I think so."

"Alright. Let's go then."

Ana's POV

"Go? Go where?"

"To a salon and get your hair cut or dyed or whatever you want. Just not blonde."

"But it's almost eight at night. No one is going to-" He cuts me off with his Silly-Anastasia-I-Have-The-World-At-My-Fingertips smile. "You're actually going to let me do this?"

"If you think it'll help you get through this, sure. Would you have refrained if I told you not to?" His eyes are playful and his mood is rubbing off on me.

"No, I don't think so." I probably would have just gone during work and come home with black bangs or something.

"I didn't think so. Well you changing your hair is something I can deal with. Though I do hope you decide to keep it long. Just promise me you won't ask for facial reconstructive surgery next."

"Well Kate and I were thinking about matching nose jobs." He looks at me; mouth wide, with true horror in his eyes.

"Ana you-"

"I was kidding Christian! Gosh you sure have gotten touchy in your old age." I smile at him.

"And you've gotten malicious."

I bend down and kiss him on the head. "Just a little tough love. Now get dressed so I can get a makeover."

Teddy's POV:

I don't know why I'm here. I'm not even sure how I ended up here. I was just driving and I ended up in front of her house. She had a habit of locking her keys in her car so I always had the spare. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I put my hands on the steering wheel and look at the door of the garage through the space where the windshield should be; the place her body was thrown through the car. I still smells like her. God, why am I doing this? I lean my head back against the head rest. I don't even know why they had her car brought to their house instead of just having it junked. Besides the trunk being in the back seat, it's not really badly damaged. Maybe they intend to sell it. I touch the blue rosary beads and Northern Irish flag hanging from the rear view mirror. Instantly I begin to cry.

"_You wanna know something Theodore?" She's lying on her back in the meadow with her eyes closed; the sun shining on her face. She's wearing a yellow sundress. Her red hair is splayed above her head in a burst. She's beautiful. More importantly she's mine._

"_What?" I lay perpendicular to her with my head on her stomach._

"_We're really very insignificant."_

"_I'm not sure I follow you." I lean up on my elbows and she opens her eyes but doesn't look at me._

"_I mean, you mean the world to me but if you were to die tomorrow, Suzie Q from Timbuktu wouldn't care. We're just two very very very very smalls specks in this vast universe." She looking into the sky and I think she's following the clouds with her eyes._

"_Why the sudden transcendentalism?" She sit up so my heads in her lap and we're looking at each other._

_She runs her hands through my hair. "I think it's being here. Whenever we come into the meadow it feels like we're just floating along in our own little world when in reality we're a small part of something much bigger than this."_

I miss her so much already. I feels like I haven't seen her in years rather than days. She was my girl.


End file.
